Eye CatcHer
by xxRainbowxNekoxKunxx
Summary: /My story. It has FrostIron in it and it will be long when fin. Hope you read it, plz reviw! And Thor is in it an he is EVIL!/ It was Tony's quest to kill all the black people in the world so that Loki would Lub him an so that Hitler an Stalin would be proud. He would try his bestest! ITS FINNISHED!
1. Tony is Sad

K, guys tjis my atempt a witting a 'Avengers' fanfirc, k? It whll havw a lot of dweth in it an it hwll be gret, k? Ths his UN-BETA sow thell mey hw it is! I tink it good becawse it is wwery technixall and it hs TONY STARK IN! Her s so HOT! OMG! Anhway! On wit tha stowry!

CHAPTER 1: Tony is sad

Was coll and Tony was said tha he was on his owm. No wone was wit him and he ws col an lonlhy. he waz dres in his soot an he was sexey becawse a lot of peopls tol himso. Buh he ws sad becauswe tah won gurl he wated waz wit someon else. See wsz pwety and she dnt wan him becaz he ws to OLD for herz! She only wated yung peples becawse she waz yung.

He met her wen he wet ouwt to tha paarttey wit **Salt Shaker**! She waz abitch an mayde Tony crhy an she cheers him up whn he waz downs. Hey then feel in lub witt her, but she tol him NO ad know he sad.

This wht hapen so farz. K?

Buh rit now he ws qute happyz caz Hulk ws wit him. Buht he wsnt sexey, so TOny don lik him vry much, k? He onwy lick Sexey peolp lyk Loki, buh he ws A PAKI soh he don lyke him bevry muh. Becaz PAKI'S arrr means.

So, he whent to Huk and hug hm becaz he wss lonhely. An he said, bhut he wnted sex, buh not wit hum, bt with tat gurl, hwo was caled: Rose Ginger Sapphron Rainbow White Lover harpy Mc'Way. An she wsa vewry preety an he bowed she wud lub hium bhy end of year! No materrr wht!

Then suddnly! Tere was crash! And Tony wen to luk!

TI WAZ HER! SEE WAZ SPARKIN AN SHE WAZ GORGOEUS AN SHE WAZ KILLIN PEOPE! OH NOZ!

Wht wud TONY DO!? Fin ouwt next time! K!?

plz revew an LICK!

Rainbow iz out~


	2. Tony kill Thor!

CHAPTER 2: Tony KILLS THOR!

An then TONY CRIED! Tony cry caz he lub her an she waz evil an stuff, so he fly out of howse an he confrunnted her an tel her to STRIP!

"Rose! Y U DO DIS!?" He cry sum more an he feel dwn on da flur so tha he culd hug da flurr an feel cold like da flur cauz his heart waaz cold now as well lyke da floor. Buh she jus look at im an stayre whilst killin peolpe over tha streat cuze she coll lyke dat whilt she eat da heart of da HULK who folluw Tony dwn to helpz.

HULK dies an she laugh.

"i do dis caus THOR TOL ME TO! Thor is Paki an he wan me in bedz an he lub meh an he WARM nut lyke u! Yu evils! Lyke me an I hayte u an only luv PAKI'S CAZ THEY COLZ AND SHIZ! SO DYE!" and she fired lazors at Tony who dodge AN THOR WHO WAZ DER GET HIT AN HE DIE!

"WHY U DO DAT ROSE!? U like Stalin! Stalin kil peepas cause he no like em! An Hitler eat heart an U MEAN! WHY DO U NO LYKE ME ROSE!? I LUV YEH!" Tony cryed on tha fuur in horror an his tears brught HULK to life cause they special an thn HULK eat THOR'S BODY! BUH HE SPIT IT OWT CAUSE IT WAS A BLACK BUDY!

"HULK NO LIKE BLACK PEOPLE!?" And HULK ran way wiyst EDWARD CULLEN CUM AN HAV SEX ON DA FLUUR WIT HIM CAZ HE LUUK LYKE BELLA SWAN who is bitch.

Tony lookd over to Rose who waz cry, "Thor?" She inquirded with a questom, then she cry mure, "WHY U DYES HITLETR!? I lub u an I wanna MARRY U! NO WONE ELSE!" And she dies but tha powerz of lub braught dem back to liyfe. ALL OF DEM!

AND TONY WHEN BAK IN TYME!

K! How is dis so fars?


	3. Tony's back Story!

CHAPTER 3: TONY'S BACK STORY!

Tony find humslef in SPACE! An space waz col an Tony cry. He wnt out! An as he cry, he warm himself up by thinkng of da Hitler an Him kill al da BLACK PEEPS CAUS THEY SHUD DIES!

Yus, am Tony warms gain. AN he floot in space, an he SEE SPACE AN A SHIP! AN HE SWIM OVA AN HE NO LUNGER IN SPACE CAZ SPACE BLACK AN HE NO LYKE BLAKC AN HE IIS NO IN SPACE ANYMORZ AN HE IN HARRY POTTER WHER ALL DA POEPLE LUV HIM AN CHRIS FROM SONIC Hatyes him an stuff.

An Rose was thyer. Shwas wam an he lhyke way wam peopl, an he kiss her an he is back in Pokemon, wwhrer he balong, with his mother Hitlar an his daddzys Stalim an dey both nmissed him an theey tell him to go to da Profedssor to get Pokemon which lyke im so he can trabvel da world wit Rose and Saladin and Lionheart an so they cyan challange the gym leders and become tha bess of fryends!

Buh Im not up to dat yet, cause Super heros nyeed more byack stury and stuff, so I wyill tell u bout Iron man's story, k?

So when he yung, he was pencil an he had a mooommmy an daddy whu lubed hium very muhch, buh then da war happen between the evils tamogotchi and da dreaded Club Penguins. An tha war las FOREVER almos, an then Tony's muther and Fatherz die an Tony was sad, buh a SHINEY MEWFOUR caMe down frum space an tol him to KILL al da black peeps, an that he shud join de AVENGERS, so he dhid an then HITLER lub hm, buh he lub Rose, so he shot Hiter, cryeded an he lay down and he was col, which where chap 1 was uh to, but **SALT SHACKER **lub Tony an she sent da Evil Tamogatchi's after him, so he sent da Club Penguins afer him, and ROSE SAYVER DA DAY!

An Tony in Space.

So he in Pokemon an he walkin da route to Poferssor OAK lab to get da Poke of Legdegnds! YUS!

Wut whill hapen NEXT!? PLZ REBVIWEWS!


	4. Pokemon and Loki

CHAPTER 4: Pokemons and LOKI!

K, der whill be FrostIron in dis Chater!

So Tony was waking dwn da streyte whn DA WILD PROFESESESESOR OAK JUMP TONY! It was scary an Tony diddt know wht to deh so he cal out a pokenom level 101 an he kill profeseseor OAK!

So Tony go to Professor Oak's lab an he ask for Pokenome caz he don have won, an he get givehn A MAGIC CARP!

"Bitch, plz, I wanna a Shiney Rayquuuaxa, so don be stinngey, k?!" And Tony bitch slapyed Profes Oak until he dye an give him da Pokemn he want.

"Whell dune Tony," Rose said sadly whilyst eating Professor Oak.

"Good Look said Professor Pak," As he gave him da Shineys Raquazasxaxa wit a SWASS STICKER ON DA FOREHEAD!

Tony fel in da lub wit it an he kick professer Pak an he dye.

"LES GO ROSE MA LUB! WE MUS AKE COL WIT TA FLUUR AN MAKYE LOKI PROUD!" And Tony was so col tat his Iron was frosty

It was FROSTIRON! AN he cryed wilst throwig his silky lung blond hair over hs shulders wit a sexey smirk!

"NUW LET GO TO KILL DA WURLS!" And Rose agre wit her nyce rice pink shurt dress on wich mayde her tits stund ut!

WHAT WIL HAPPEN NEXT!? Will TONY KIL DA BLACK POKEMON IN HOGWARTS!? FND OUT IN DA NEXT CHAPER!


	5. THE END!

Tony was wakin down da stret wen he hurd da sound of thunda. IT WAS GOD AN HE TULD TONY TO KIL STALIN AN HITLER!

"Dude! Gawd, y u wan me 2 kil da gret Stalin an Hitlar? They be TEMPLARZ AN WANT TO PEECE!" And Tony ran awehy an cry his eye out.

"Tony!" Said da une an only Rose, "Y u sad?" She sed as she lay oon da floor wit whild pokes at her fet. Thius is becaz she is betuiful.

"Becuz God no want meh, an da Norse Gods arrr inquiiisithing abou meh an Loki is dere an ROSE I LUV YEH!" An Tony ran to Rose wit da sun in his three eyes caz he was nhow God an stuff an he was no lunger col and he waz god an stuffs.

Rose creemed in happyness an kiss him an lay him on da floor an rape him an stuff an then they had babies.

"Dis one caled Flower an dis one call Fredogery!" And TOny crhy in HAPPYNESS AN THEN THEY DID IT GAIN!

It waz shuch a gud day, until da Rayquaaaza from da fluur eat them AN THEY DIED!

De end!

ENDDDD! HOW WAZ IT!? I got an A fur dis in my A level exam an stuff!


End file.
